Stuck On You
by Neko Saruwatari
Summary: Boris plays a joke on Alice. With handcuffs. Things go downhill from there. LEMON AlicexBoris


"So, you're telling me you two are stuck like this?" Julius sighed, gazing wearily at the couple. Boris and Alice sat contritely across from him. Boris fidgeted nervously and tried desperately not to make eye contact with the long haired clockmaker, while Alice had a look of devastation on her face, much the same as Julius.

"Yes, we're handcuffed together..." Alice said bleakly, holding her and Boris' connected hands up. The chain rattled with the action and made Julius rub a hand tiredly over his face. Why was it that he was the one everyone turned to when they had a problem?

"I-it was an accident though Julius!" Boris tried to reason, a panicked look crossing his face when both Alice and Julius glared at him.

"Oh yeah sure, we were just walking along and these handcuffs just _magically_ appeared on both our wrists!" Alice raged, her fist coming down on the table loudly. Boris winced at the action and looked at her like a kicked kitten.

"But Alice-! I was just teasing! I didn't actually think it would turn out like this..." Boris said pathetically, looking at their connected hands with a pout. Alice let her head fall against the table in defeat; she couldn't fight with Boris when he got like this.

"Okay, okay, so tell me again how_ exactly_ this happened and I just might be able to help," Julius frowned and crossed his arms as he waited for them to begin. Alice lifted her head and looked at Julius, opening her mouth to begin telling of the series of unfortunate events that lead up to where they were now.

"Well, it started when I heard that there was a bazaar going on today and Boris wanted me to come with him..." Alice began, remembering the event that started everything.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Alice!" a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, making Alice jump and look around quickly. Her eyes darted around until she found the source of the voice; Boris. He was perched in the window frame of the clock tower, his hands braced against the sides to keep himself steady.<p>

"Boris! You scared me!" Alice said with a huff, setting the coffees for her and Julius down on a nearby table. Boris smiled and jumped in, proceeding to grab one of the coffees' from the table. He quickly took a gulp from it and winced in disgust.

"Bleh, needs milk in it. Do you have any around here?" he said, immediately searching the room for his favourite commodity.

"That was for Julius, Boris! And he likes his coffee black, so that's why there's no milk in it," Alice said, brows furrowed. She marched up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the table. Boris went willingly; he didn't need milk if Alice wanted his attention. She motioned for him to sit down and he obeyed, plopping onto the chair sloppily and crossing his legs under him. Alice sat next to him and picked up her coffee, regarding him carefully.

"Okay Boris, what did you want? And I know it's not just to steal coffee," Alice said, taking a sip of the aforementioned drink. Boris smirked widely and leaned forward so his face was closer to hers.

"There's a bazaar going on today and they're selling all sorts of interesting things! I thought you'd like to go see it," he said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of all the fun they could have. Alice smiled and set down her mug.

"Sure, that's sounds like it would be fun," she said, and that was all it took for Boris to grab her hand and pull her up excitedly.

"Then how 'bout we go right now? You're not doing anything too pressing today anyway, right?" he said, pulling her towards him. Alice looked back at the two mugs of coffee.

"Well, maybe I should make some more coffee for Julius before we go..." she trailed off considering. Boris made a noise in the back of his throat and continued to pull Alice away.

"No way, the clockmaker can live a day without you preparing everything for him. It's no big deal, let's just go!" he said with a smirk before grabbing Alice and sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. She yelped and then finally noticed why he had to be holding her to exit the clock tower. They were heading straight for the window.

"Boris! No! Please tell me were not exiting through the window! This is the second floor!" Alice fretted, her arm spinning wildly to try and get him to stop.

"Hey, I got in through here, why not out? Just hold on tight!" Boris said eagerly and Alice had a few seconds to grab onto him tightly before he jumped headlong out the window. Alice screamed as she felt gravity take over and buried her head in Boris' neck, much to his pleasure. She didn't know how far they had fallen, but they weren't dead yet, so there was one small miracle at least.

"Uh, Alice, we're on the ground now," she heard Boris say and looked up into his questioning eyes. Her head shot up then just to make sure they really weren't dead.

"Oh thank God," Alice said, laying her head back onto his shoulder before realizing she had been holding onto him for much too long.

"I'm sorry Boris! You can let me down now," she said hurriedly, lifting her head and loosening her arms around him. He just smirked and looked at her with a predatory light in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll just carry you the rest of the way like this, I don't mind..." his voice had turned into a sultry growl and Alice blushed, pushing him away before he could follow through with it. Reluctantly he let go, his cat ears pushed back on his head in displeasure and a pout on his face. Alice quickly made some distance between them before talking to him again, her face still flushed with embarrassment.

"W-we should just walk to the bazaar like normal people, there's no problem with that," Alice said avoiding Boris' eyes, knowing he was looking at her wantonly. He shrugged a second later.

"It would have been more fun the other way, but I suppose so," he said, putting his arms behind his head and walking forward. Alice sighed with relief, but suddenly felt a hand grasp hers softly.

"But you know cats _are_ possessive, so at least let me hold your hand," Boris said smirking at her. Alice rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Well I guess you can do that," she said with a blush before the two set out to the bazaar.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there really are a lot of things here, aren't there?" Alice said in wonder, looking at all the weird and interesting knick knacks at the bazaar. Boris nodded in agreement before dashing off to one of the stalls.<p>

"Hey Alice, look at this! Isn't it weird?" he said, pointing towards a fake bird bobbing on a spring. It definitely wasn't any type of bird Alice had seen before, having a rainbow of feathers and eyes nearly as big as its head with a tiny, oddly serrated beak.

"Yeah it is," Alice said in agreement. The robust man at the stall noticed their interest in it and began to point out the details of the oddity.

"Ah, I see you have your eye on that item there! It's meant to look like a child's toy, but once you squeeze its body," the man did so and suddenly the harmless looking item transformed into a wickedly curved serrated dagger, complete with rainbow feathers hanging off the shaft, "it turns into this beauty here! So, you interested in buying?"

Alice sputtered as it transformed and looked at it with horror, while Boris' eyes lit up in adoration.

"Oh yes I'd lov-" but before he could continue, Alice grabbed Boris' collar and tugged on it, effectively cutting him off. She smiled at the man nervously.

"N-no, I don't think we're interested. Well w-we better get going, _right_ Boris?" he nodded sadly before she tugged him off in another direction far away from the stall.

"Is _everything_ here a hidden weapon? Ugh, this isn't quite what I expected when I heard the word 'bazaar'," Alice groaned as Boris followed behind her.

"It's just how it is here Alice. You have guns and knives where you come from too, don't you?" Boris said glancing around at all the stalls they were passing.

"Well we _do_, it's just that..." Alice trailed off as one of the stalls caught her eye, "Hey, I think they're selling flowers over there! Hopefully they won't be booby trapped or anything this time. Let's go check it out!"

Without waiting for a reply, Alice walked quickly towards the stall, excited at the prospect of lighting up her room with some of her favourite flowers. When she got there, she found that they were in fact real flowers and not weapons, which delighted her to no ends. The young faceless woman at the stall greeted her.

"Hello! Are you looking for anything in particular Miss?" she asked pleasantly. Alice smiled at her and scanned the row of colourful blooms.

"Hmm, well there's so many to choose from...Hey Boris-" Alice cut herself off when she noticed that the feline boy wasn't with her anymore and instead another faceless woman stood beside her.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm just going to look for now," Alice told the woman at the stall and began to look around. Where had he gone? She could have sworn Boris was walking right next to her a second ago. She had to edge around the growing crowd at the bazaar, excusing herself when she almost ran into someone.

"Boris! Boris where are you?" she shouted, starting to grow worried. There were suddenly so many people now, and nowhere among the crowd could she see the telltale sign of Boris' distinct hair and ears.

"Agh, when I find him I'm going to-"Alice yelped in surprise when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you going to do?" Boris' voice came from behind her. Alice turned to see him, along with a teasing grin playing on his lips.

"Boris! Where were you? I thought you were with me and then suddenly you were gone!" she yelled at him angrily. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry Alice, but I guess it runs both ways because you ran out of here so fast that I lost track of you. I'm glad I was able to spot you by climbing onto one of the buildings here though!" he said smiling and grabbing her hand.

"As soon as we lost each other I thought of a great idea so that when I found you, we definitely wouldn't be separated again!" Boris exclaimed and Alice cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So what exactly was this 'great' idea?" she asked a little sceptically. Boris just smiled.

"It's a surprise! You have to close your eyes and then I can show you!" he said. Alice sighed, but closed her eyes anyway, knowing it would be better to be done with his 'surprise' sooner than later.

"Now keep your eyes closed!" he said and she felt him hold up her hand. Slowly he slipped something cold and metal around her wrist and Alice thought for a second it might be a bracelet until she heard it click. Another click followed quickly after and then it was done.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Alice's eyes shot open, wondering what it was exactly that Boris had put on her. As soon as she saw what it was she had to repress an angry scream.

"You put _handcuffs_ on me Boris? HANDCUFFS?" Alice yelled at him, pulling furiously on the chain that connected her to Boris. He didn't even have the decency to look sorry.

"You're so cute when you're angry Alice. It's not going to be forever! Just until we get out of here. And besides, now I have an excuse to stay close to you," he purred, sliding his free arm around her waist.

"That's not the point! Don't you have a key or something?" Alice raged, pushing him off. He took it all in stride however, even seeming to enjoy being yelled at. He reached into his pocket and swiftly drew out a small key with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it, it's right here. The key will be kept safely in my pocket until we leave," Boris however didn't know how aggressive a woman scorned could become and wholly didn't expect Alice to lunge for the key. His reflexes instantly kicked in and he held the key away from her, high above his head.

"Give me the key Boris! This is ridiculous!" she yelled, trying desperately to grab the key; however she wasn't having much luck, damn his stupid heightened reflexes.

"Oh come on, I just thought it would be fun!" he laughed before sighing and glancing at Alice, "Fine, I'll take them off."

Alice was just about to respond when someone bumped into her hard from behind. She stumbled into Boris' chest, knocking him off balance as well until both of them landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground.

"Owww!" Boris groaned before looking at Alice who had landed on top of him, "You okay?"

"I think so," she said sitting up and rubbing her head, "What about you?"

"I'm fine, but the guy who knocked you over is going to get it!" Boris said furiously, reaching for his gun.

"Wait! What about the key?" Alice panicked, looking around frantically.

"Oh crap, right! I dropped it when we got knocked over," Boris said, forgetting his murderous intents for a minute. He turned sharply to look in Alice's direction when she cried out in dismay. There was the key, being kicked around by various people in the crowd from one to another until finally it sailed straight towards a sewer drain. It teetered on the edge and Alice tried to stand up and run towards it, but got pulled back by the cuffs. In the next second it was gone.

"NOOOO!" Alice wailed and the two got up together to rush over to the sewer drain. They peered inside, but the key was long gone. In that moment, she knew she had never felt more devastated.

"W-we'll get help Alice, I swear! Then these cuffs will be off in no time!" Boris said, trying to comfort her to no avail. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"...So after Boris and I went back to the stall that sold him the handcuffs, the guy there said that there was only one specific key for each pair of cuffs and that it would take him days to find out which brand it was and what kind of key it needed. I had to stop Boris from threatening him and suggested that you might have an easier way of getting us out, and so here we are," Alice finished, looking nervously at Julius. By that time, the long haired man looked highly annoyed, and was glaring at Boris as if he wanted to strangle the cat boy.<p>

"S-so is there anything you can do...?" Alice asked uneasily. Julius sighed and adjusted his glasses before fixing his gaze on her.

"Well I can probably get you two separated sooner than the man at the stand. Plenty of people owe me favours, so I should be able to pull some strings and get a key," Alice let out a sigh of relief, but it was soon cut short as Julius continued, "But I most likely won't be able to get it until tomorrow at the earliest."

Alice's face immediately fell. "But doesn't that mean-?"

"Yes, that you're going to be stuck like this for longer than you'd like. I'm sorry Alice, I wish I could do something sooner, but this is the only option I have for now," Julius said, gazing at Alice apologetically.

"No, you don't have to apologize Julius. It's great that you can even help us at all," she said forcing a smile. Julius nodded before pushing his chair back and getting up.

"Well, I have work to get back to. If you need anything else Alice, you know where to find me," he said. Alice thanked him quietly before he turned and walked away into another room.

"So I guess we're going to be stuck together for awhile longer then, huh?" Boris said waiting for Alice to react to the information. She responded by nodding and burying her face into her hands.

"...Well I suppose there are worse people I could be handcuffed to," he heard her mumble from behind her hands. He merely smiled and placed a comforting hand on the top of her head.

"How 'bout some riddles?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's another one. With pointed fangs I sit in wait, with piercing force I dole out fate, over bloodless victims proclaiming my might, eternally joining in a single bite. What am I?" Boris asked, his tail swishing back and forth as he anxiously awaited an answer to his riddle. Alice thought for a moment.<p>

"Well doesn't that sound a lot like a vampire? I'm going to go with vampire," Alice finally decided, to which Boris responded to with a laugh.

"Nope! Got you again!" he said triumphantly. Alice pouted.

"Then what was it?" she asked.

"A stapler! The staples are like fangs and it pierces paper and joins them together with a single bite!" Boris said with a wink. Alice laughed.

"Okay, well that does make sense," she said and then yawned loudly.

"Oh, I guess I'm tired. After everything that happened today, I suppose I would be. I'm going to go to bed," Alice said getting up.

"Yeah, let's go to bed," Boris said getting up with her. A look of shock crossed Alice's face before she looked down at her cuffed hand. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't even considered it before.

"Oh no...No, no, no. Are we going to have to...to sleep together?" Alice squeaked, a blush spreading over her face. A sinful smirk appeared on Boris' lips.

"Oh Alice, I never realized your thoughts were so dirty," he drawled in a low voice, sliding up close to her and putting his mouth near her ear.

"Is it really such a problem?" his hot breath on her ear made Alice shiver and her face took on an even brighter shade of scarlet. She looked away from him and broke from his embrace quickly.

"S-stop saying things like that, of course it's a problem. Can't you sleep on the floor?" Alice tried debating.

"The floor is cold though Alice and my arm would be so uncomfortable if it was just hanging there all night," Boris sniffed, instantly rejecting the idea.

"Well I- Um...But what about- No. I just- AGGGH!" Alice pulled at her hair in frustration, all out of ideas as to why they couldn't sleep on the same bed. Boris observed her with raised eyebrows.

"Fine! Fine! Let's just go to sleep! I don't care anymore!" Alice huffed, walking away quickly and dragging Boris with her. They reached her room in record time and Alice wasted no time getting into bed and rolling over.

"Uhm, Alice, this is kind of..." Boris trailed off, his arm strained backwards over Alice as he laid half on the bed and half off. Alice sighed and rolled back over, returning Boris' arm to a normal position. He righted himself until he was fully on the bed and inched closer to her until their cuffed hands lay next to each other.

"You forgot the covers," Boris said, pulling the covers out from under them and pulling them up. Alice used her free arm to pull them around her.

"Thank you. Goodnight Boris," she said before closing her eyes. Boris could still see in the darkness that her cheeks were a bright red and decided he wouldn't mind staying up a bit longer to watch her.

Alice's thought were running through her head so fast that she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon, but she kept her eyes shut, hoping beyond all hope that maybe if she did she would eventually drift off. She couldn't forget that Boris was just a few inches away from her though and even if they weren't touching, she could still feel his body heat and it made her even more aware of him. She heard his breathing and she could tell he wasn't asleep either. She cracked her eye open to see him looking at her with half-lidded eyes, a gentle expression on his face.

"You're beautiful Alice," he whispered reverently. She said nothing, but she could feel heat once again rise to her face at his words. He reached his free hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through the silky locks, one strand at a time. It made Alice close her eyes at the relaxing feeling.

"Your hair is so soft. Do you mind if I do this?" Boris asked, his hand stilling for a moment. Alice nodded, not opening her eyes.

"It feels nice..." she said softly, leaning into the touch. She would have drifted off to sleep with the continued ministration if she didn't feel a pair of lips skimming across the skin of her neck. Her eyes shot open to see Boris leaning over her.

"Even your skin is soft Alice," Boris continued, a whisper of his lips still on her skin. Alice shivered and a whimper left her parted lips.

Boris continued to drag small kisses over the expanse of her neck and up to her chin before he stopped just at the corner of her lips. Alice dared a look at his golden eyes and what she saw was a glint of mischievous desire and something more that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She didn't have time to dwell on it before she felt something pliant and wet slide across her lips. Boris was licking her and the surprise of it caused her to gasp, inviting him to deepen the action into a kiss. She couldn't suppress a moan as his tongue delved into her mouth, running across hers and inviting her to do the same. Soon the two were battling for dominance until Boris suddenly pulled away, his eyes smouldering as he looked into her dazed ones.

"Alice, I want you so bad. I don't think I can stop if we keep going," he said with a rasp, passion already starting to get the better of him. Alice came back to herself then, looking deeply into his eyes and coming to a decision. Slowly she raised her free arm and wrapped it around his neck to pull him back down to her.

"Then don't," she said, her lips a mere millimetres from his. With that, she threw her inhibitions to the wind, sealing her lips back to his and only caring about Boris and what wonderful things he was doing to her.

Immediately Boris kissed her harder than any of the previous kisses, running his tongue over every surface of her mouth until they both ran out of breath and parted, panting. He didn't stop to catch his breath though, instead concentrating on nipping his way down her throat, occasionally licking at the small bites he inflicted on her waiting skin. Alice could do nothing but pant and moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot underneath her ear.

She gasped when he began to undo the buttons holding the front of her dress together, kissing and licking as he went. Soon he had pushed the dress down enough to reveal Alice's silky bra, and with one last kiss to her collarbone, brought a hand up to run a finger over the material. It was smooth and lacy in just the right places. He placed his finger under the curve of her breast and slowly ran it upwards until he hit her covered nipple and pinched it gently through the material. Alice tried to bite back a loud moan, but failed as Boris continued to tease her.

"B-Boris-! Please..." Alice didn't even know what she was begging for, but it was enough for Boris to get the hint. With a rattle of the handcuff chain, he brought his other hand up to her bra and pulled it down in one fluid motion. The action caused her breasts to pop out of their confines and he took a moment to admire them. They were pretty and pink, small but perfect and he wanted to worship every inch.

Without any more delay, he brought his mouth down towards her left breast and swiped his tongue just below her now clearly distended nipple. Her breath hitched and he relished the reaction, cupping her other breast in his palm, but making sure to keep his hand still. He continued to run his tongue along her breast, but purposefully avoided her nipple. Alice's moans were starting to become aggravated as Boris continued with the same treatment until he suddenly felt a hand in his hair, stilling him.

"Boris..." his name came out as a plea and he looked at her with a devious sparkle in his eye. She looked flustered and was panting heavily, but he could also see the irritation written across her face.

"What is it Alice?" he asked innocently and the hand in his hair suddenly gripped tightly.

"Can't you j-just..." she trailed off, her face becoming impossibly redder. Boris tilted his head, a look of fake confusion on his face.

"Can't I just do what? You can say it," his voice was husky, and Alice noticed that although he was hiding it remarkably well, he was just as affected by everything as she was.

"I don't want to s-say it," she looked away embarrassed. Boris chuckled.

"Okay then," he said, bringing his tongue back to run leisurely over her breast, still not touching what she wanted him to. Alice suddenly made a very loud aggravated noise and Boris looked up just before she blew her proverbial top.

"JUST LICK ME!" she shouted and Boris couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across his face.

"Your wish is my command, but you know..." he trailed off, levelling her with lustful look.

"Your wish might be more than you bargained for," it was all the warning Alice got before he dipped his head and ran his tongue boldly across her nipple. She practically screamed at the action, her moans rising in pitch. His hand came to life at her other breast, his thumb running lightly over her nipple and intermediately pinching at random moments. Alice's back arched, pushing her chest further into his touch. He closed his mouth over her nipple and circled it with his tongue before taking a moment to close his teeth gently around the bud.

Hearing the sweet sounds coming from Alice drove Boris further and he switched breasts, treating the other one much the same as the first. She didn't even notice as he began to inch his hand down the front of her dress, pushing the blanket down and away until he reached her thighs. His hand ran up her toned thigh, dragging over her stockings until he reached her smooth skin. It wasn't long before he was running his fingers along her inner thigh, precariously close to her panties. Alice jumped when she felt his fingers brushing lightly across her skin, tingles of pleasure running through her and into the place just above his teasing fingers.

"W-What-" but the words died on her lips as his fingers pressed against her panty covered core. Alice's head fell back at the sudden shock of pleasure so intense it stole her breath away. She could do nothing but groan and pant as he worked his fingers over her. Boris lifted his head, leaving her breast with one last swipe of his tongue in favour of watching Alice's enthusiastic reactions.

"Your panties are already soaked through," he marvelled, sliding his fingers up to play with the edge of them, "But I think I want to feel more."

It was at that moment that his hand slipped into her panties and cupped her sex. He ran his middle finger up her slit and began a devastating rhythm, stroking his finger over her again and again. Alice gasped and couldn't help but began to buck her hips in time with his fingers, something inside of her growing tighter as he continued his assault. She cried out in disappointment when he suddenly pulled back, but it soon melted away as she saw him bring the dripping digits to his mouth, tasting her juices.

"I want to lick you there too Alice," Boris rasped, his erotic statement making Alice shudder. He brought his hand down once again and began to peel the panties from her quivering form.

"Raise one of your knees," he ordered and she complied willingly. He pulled the flimsy material down her leg until he was able to wrench it off, and even though it was still hanging from her other leg, he ignored it, deeming it good enough to still get to what he wanted. He didn't waste any time leaving small kisses along her inner thigh, making Alice whimper.

Boris' kisses stopped as soon as he got closer to her core. He inhaled her scent, noting it was spicy and uniquely Alice. It made him want her all the more. But there was one thing missing. Alice's eyes were shut tightly and her head was still laid back, her breathing harsh with anticipation.

"That won't do Alice. Look at me," he said huskily, pushing the fabric of her dress up. Alice's eyes cracked open, her half lidded look shy.

"I want you to watch. I want to show you how good I can make you feel," Boris said pressing his lips against her inner thigh once again. Alice nodded, not able to find any words to answer him and soon not being able to think at all as she felt his tongue run over her sensitized skin. She watched breathlessly as he continued to drag his tongue upwards until finally he was mere centimetres from her core.

"I'll show you pleasure," he rasped before delving into her folds, his tongue running heatedly around her opening.

Alice writhed helplessly, her hips bucking as Boris went down on her. The tightening inside of her came back full force as pleasure skirted down her spine and went straight to her core. He was relentless, nipping and sucking at her hot flesh until she could do nothing but feel. She watched as he thrust his tongue inside of her opening before licking his way up to the swollen nub at her apex. Her hips arched off the bed as he took her clit between his lips and began flicking it with his tongue. The pleasure from the ministration was overwhelming, but it was Boris' heated look at her that finally pushed her over the edge. Her cries intensified and the tightening inside of her exploded outward. She couldn't help but close her eyes tightly as her climax washed over her, feeling like she was breaking apart and floating away all at the same time. She had never felt anything like it; it was amazing.

Boris savoured Alice's cries of completion and the gush of her juices against his chin that marked her orgasm. He continued to gently lick her as she came down from the high and her breathing slowly became somewhat even again. When he felt her relax he moved himself over her, kissing her neck to get her attention. A dreamy look was on her face when she looked at him.

"Boris that was...it was..." she trailed off, trying to find the words for what she felt. He hushed her with a kiss.

"It's fine Alice, I already know," he said gently and she smiled. Her eyes widened though when she felt his hard length push against her thigh.

"Oh, you're..." she couldn't say, her cheeks flashing scarlet. Boris nuzzled her neck before bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I don't think I can't wait any longer Alice," he said, his voice a growl.

"B-Boris," Alice whimpered with a shiver. She heard the rustle of fabric as he shrugged his pants off and then he was there, hot and hard against her thigh. She couldn't help but whimper as she felt the stirring of pleasure start again. She didn't think she'd feel it again so soon, but Boris had a way of doing funny things to her.

Slowly she felt the tip of his manhood push against her and she moaned anew. Boris smirked, but it took on a strained quality as he tried to take it slowly. His manhood slid against her opening a few times, lubricating himself and causing Alice to squirm at the sensation. She felt Boris' cuffed hand trail over her arm and then grab her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Alice, are you ready for me?" Boris whispered in her ear. Alice hesitated, taking in his words. It was her first time and she knew it would hurt, but it was Boris, he'd never do anything to truly hurt her and to this point he had only made her feel good. She trusted him and she wanted him, just as she knew he wanted her.

"Yes," she whispered, looking into his golden eyes. They lit up with happiness and he lowered his head to pull her into a deep kiss. He began to push inside of her slowly, taking one inch at a time. Alice winced at the penetration and tightened her grip on Boris' hand. He squeezed back reassuringly and began to rain butterfly kisses over her face as he went deeper.

Finally he was buried up to the hilt and stilled, even though it was maddening to do so. Alice was tight and wet, squeezing him just right and making him want to drive into her, but he knew she needed to adjust to him. Tears were at the corners of her eyes and he licked them away before gazing into her eyes. They were slightly pained, but she looked back at him confidently. His breath hissed out of him when she moved her hips, a silent invitation for him to continue.

"Alice, you feel so good," Boris moaned, sliding out half way and pushing back in slowly. Alice took a sharp intake of breath, the movement creating both pain and pleasure in her. He slid back in gently, keeping the pace as slow as he could until she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. He was surprised when Alice wrapped her legs around his lower back, her hips surging up to meet his.

"Go faster...The pain isn't so bad now," Alice said, her voice breathy. With a growl Boris let his head fall into the crook of her neck as he let go and began to drive into her with increasing urgency. Alice gasped as Boris plunged into her, desire washing over her instead of pain and she moaned at the sudden intensity of their coupling.

Alice tried to ground herself as her hips met Boris' in a hard thrust, grabbing his shoulder, his hair, the crumpled blankets at her side, but to no avail as she felt the tension inside her wind higher and higher. He drove into her again and again, massaging just the right places and making them both unaware of anything but each other.

"I'm so close Alice...Come with me," Boris rasped against her throat, his hand squeezing hers as he tried desperately to hold onto his control. Alice could feel herself getting closer to that wonderful abyss she had felt before, she was so close that it tingled up her spine, but she needed something more to send her over the edge.

"More Boris, please, I need...more," she sobbed and bucked against him, her legs tightening around him. Without warning, Boris reached down and threaded his arm under her leg, hiking it up and changing the angle of his thrusts.

Alice's moans pierced the air as the angle caused his shaft to drag against her sensitive clit. Colours burst behind her eyes at the sensations and she arched against him with a cry. Boris' thrusts were becoming erratic against her and she knew he was getting closer to completion as well. With one more hard thrust Alice felt herself plunge over the edge, her body shaking at the intensity. She clung to Boris and sobbed out his name as pleasure sang through her body. Through the haze of her orgasm she felt a small pain at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and realized that Boris had bitten her, marked her as he too lost himself. He repeated her name over and over in a breathless mantra as he filled her.

The two lay in a heap, breathing heavily as they gradually drifted down from their high. Alice felt like a pile of jelly, boneless and unable to move in the aftermath. She was still tingling and she knew she wouldn't be able to move even if someone forced her; it was a satisfying feeling and she was content to just lay there. On the other hand, as soon as Boris had untangled himself from her he was all over her, kissing any part of her face he could and running his fingers up and down her sides in such a manner that it tickled. Alice started to giggle and worm away from him as he really did start to tickle her.

"What-? Boris! S-stop, haha! Stop it!" Alice giggled and tried to pull away, only to have Boris pull on the handcuffs and drag her back to him. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her, quickly kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Alice," he whispered, moving so he could look into her eyes. Alice's laughing abruptly stopped and her eyes widened.

"Boris...?" she fell silent for a moment and absorbed his words. She averted her eyes quickly and could feel another blush make its way to her face.

"I...uhm, I love you too," she shook her head and looked back at him. She knew she could do better than that.

"I love you Boris. I really do. You're always there when I need you most. I guess in the end being handcuffed to you was sort of a blessing," Alice laughed at that and smiled. Boris' eyes were alight and he kissed her enthusiastically.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Alice. You're so amazing," he said in between leaving kisses all over her face. She giggled as he continued his ministrations.

"Hey, why don't we go another round?" Boris suggested with a wicked smirk after leaving one last kiss on her nose. Alice wrinkled her nose and pushed on his shoulder.

"Augh, you're such a perverted cat! Don't push your luck," she said with a sigh and he laughed before snuggling his face against her neck.

"Oh well, maybe some cuddling will appease you instead?" he said, tightening his arm around her. She smiled faintly and snuggled up against his body.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," she said before yawning and getting comfortable. It wasn't very long before Alice was deep asleep. Boris listened to her even breathing and kissed her neck lightly.

"Good night Alice," he whispered before slowly joining her in the embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>A loud, repetitive knock on the bedroom door quickly startled the two awake. Alice shot up and stared at the door before looking down at her state of dress. It wasn't good. At all. She paled and noticed that Boris was still groggily trying to figure out what was going on. For a second he looked like he was about to get up, but then he pulled Alice back down and mumbled something about being cold. She realized quite suddenly that Boris was going to be no help whatsoever and started shaking him frantically.<p>

"No, no, no. Come on, get up Boris!" Alice whispered harshly. She stopped shaking him suddenly when she realized with horror that there were two voices outside the door. There was someone other than Julius out there.

"Crapcrapcrap!" Alice hastily began to readjust her clothes. She was in the process of trying to get Boris' clothes straightened out when she heard the door start to squeak open. A joking voice met her ears and she paled when she realized who it was.

"Oh come on Julius, I think we've knocked enough times," Ace said back to Julius with a smile. He turned towards the couple and faltered as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ace said curiously and, Alice thought, a little bit venomously. After all, Boris was still practically hanging off her and despite Alice trying her best to right their clothes, they still looked dishevelled. That and their handcuffs were on front row display. Julius walked in from behind Ace looking annoyed and tired and shot him an irritated look.

"Ace, you really have no tact," Julius huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ace smiled eerily and gestured towards Boris and Alice.

"But look at the interesting scene we just walked into Julius," he chuckled. Julius just shook his head and Alice decided she had stayed silent long enough.

"What are you both doing in here?" she asked with a slight frown. She jumped slightly when Boris shifted into a sitting position, still pushed up close to Alice.

"Yeah, it's not nice to just barge in you know," Boris said matter-of-factly, eyeing Ace. Alice nearly rolled her eyes at him. He sure chose a great moment to finally bother getting up.

"Hey, we knocked kitty-cat! Anyway, it just so happened that Julius wanted me to go get a key for him, so of course I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I guess I didn't need to look too far to find out, hm? Got yourselves into a bit of a tangle I see," Ace mused, looking at their chained hands. Alice tried to avert her eyes from Ace's inquisitive stare. He looked as if he was having way too much fun with it.

"Oh, so does that mean you got the key for these?" Boris asked, his tail twitching. Ace reached into his coat and wasted no time pulling out a small iron key and tossing it to Boris. He caught it easily and grabbed Alice's hand, unlocking the cuffs on her wrist and then doing the same to his. He pocketed the handcuffs quickly and then brought his gaze back up to the two men.

"So...is that all? I think Alice and I might want to be alone for a bit," Boris said with a smile and wrapped an arm around Alice. She spluttered and shoved him back, shooting him a dirty look and looking worriedly over at Ace and Julius. Julius sighed exasperatedly, looking more tired than usual and she noticed that a dangerous light had appeared in Ace's eyes.

"You know kitty-cat, Julius told me some interesting things when I got back this morning. He said something about hearing all these weird noises from upstairs last night. You know anything about that?" Ace asked, an easy going smile still on his face, but a cold look in his eyes. Alice's face instantly turned bright red at his insinuation, but Boris continued forward, as if not noticing the change in Ace's demeanour at all.

" Hm, I don't know. There might have been some noises up here, maybe not. I think I heard a few, but it's nothing that concerns you," Boris said offhandedly and Alice winced. He was making things worse and judging by Ace's quickly darkening eyes, he had at least one last chance to stop.

"Really? After Julius' startling news, I think it should concern me. Maybe you should be a little more specific. After all, who knows what might have found its way into the tower?" Ace said, his eyes flashing. Boris tensed up, his expression becoming serious.

"It was nothing knight. Just leave it alone," he said locking eyes with Ace. Ace smiled widely for a moment before he pulled out his sword and his face instantly turned into a dangerous visage.

"You know cat, this attitude of yours...it's really starting to piss me off," Ace drawled. Alice froze and Boris was on his feet before she could blink.

"I don't want to fight you here knight. Especially in front of Alice," Boris said, keeping his eyes locked with Ace. His hand was hovering over his gun, ready to pull it out if he needed it. Ace's hands tightened around the hilt of his sword as he glared at Boris.

"Don't try to make excuses now. I wanted to play with you, not her...But now that you mention it, it might be amusing to have some fun with Alice too-" Ace jumped back as Boris whipped out his gun and began to fire at him. Alice gasped as the two began to exchange blows. Julius shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the clangs of Ace's sword and the firing of Boris' gun.

"Stop it Ace! Please!" Alice yelled over the chaos. Ace merely smiled.

"But I'm having so much _fun_!" Ace said, bringing down his sword heavily, but the clang of steel against brick meant that Boris had once again dodged the onslaught. Boris' reflexes were keeping him from being sliced in half, but Ace's mercilessness with his sword meant that he had to focus entirely on dodging. Ace was too good; there was no way he could get a shot in like this.

"You're pretty quick kitty cat!" Ace laughed, his sword hitting a wall where Boris' head was just seconds before. Boris growled, jumping back from another blow. He quickly scanned the room looking for an exit that would mean the end to this fight. His eyes quickly focused on the open window before another blow came down. He easily rolled to the side and regained his footing before jumping up and away from the sword's edge coming for him.

"Come and catch me then!" Boris said in a teasing lilt, making Ace's eyes flash dangerously once again.

"If you insist," Ace said menacingly, bringing his sword down once again. Boris inched his way back towards the window, leading Ace along with him. As soon as they were only a few feet away from the window, Boris found his opening from the barrage and jumped back onto the edge of the window sill. Ace's eyes widened as he saw what the cat boy had been up to, but by that time it was too late.

"See ya," Boris said quickly before falling backwards just in time to miss the sword thrust at him. Ace stood very still, his sword still stretched out through the open window in front of him.

"Huh," he mumbled, pulling his sword from the opening and sliding it back into its sheath with a click. Alice watched the fight end silently, her jaw now slack. This was one thing she definitely didn't expect to wake up to today, but then again worse things had happened in Wonderland. At least no one had died. The thought of Boris getting hurt or killed made her throat tighten up and her heart clench.

"ACE!" Julius' booming voice pierced the silence, making Alice jump. Ace smiled pleasantly at Julius, his menacing demeanour disappearing so suddenly that it seemed as if he was never intent on killing someone just moments earlier.

"Yes Julius?" Ace asked, his careless smile still in place. Julius twitched at his affable tone and his scowl deepened.

"What have I told you about fighting inside?" Julius' voice was strained. A confused look appeared on Ace's face and he scratched his head.

"Hmm..." he mused, tapping his foot and looking around the room as if the answer might be stored in one of its many nooks and crannies. Julius rubbed a hand over his face, clearly already exhausted at his behaviour.

"I told you to do it on your own time and _never_ in my clock tower! Do I need to keep reminding you this is neutral territory?" Julius huffed and gestured toward the door tiredly, "Besides, you have more work to do for me. I suggest you get back to that."

"Oh, okay Julius. I'll get back to it right away," Ace said, smiling once again and making his way toward the door. Just before passing through the threshold he turned to look at Alice over his shoulder, a sly smirk on his lips.

"And Alice, I would recommend covering those up before I see you again," he said tapping his neck and striding out with a swish of his coat. Alice's hand immediately slapped against her neck as she realized with horror that there was indeed hickeys on her neck as well as the small indentations of Boris' teeth from him biting her. She buried her face in her hands to spare herself further embarrassment of Julius seeing her face heating up into a bright red. He cleared his throat a moment later.

"Uh, Alice I'm terribly sorry for what Ace did. I'll make sure not to bring him to your room again so this doesn't happen again. I'll just...uh, leave you so you can collect yourself," Julius muttered awkwardly, his eyes focusing anywhere but on Alice.

"Thanks," came the muffled reply from her. He nodded quickly before walking out and closing the door softly behind him. While Alice wondered if she would ever live this down a sound startled her into looking up.

"Hey!" Boris was perched in the window, his hand raised in greeting and suddenly Alice was dumbstruck for the second time that day.

"B-but you...what...why-?" was all she managed to get out as Boris smirked at her from ear to ear; a real Cheshire grin.

"Easy, I'm a cat. You don't think I'd just leave because of something stupid like that, right?" he chuckled while Alice gaped at him.

"He was trying to _kill_ you, you know," she reasoned.

"Oh well that's true, but I got out alright, so there's no problem, right?" Boris said, scratching his cheek sheepishly as he realized his mistake.

"You should still be more careful. You could have died and I-" she swallowed the rest of her sentence before it escaped, but Boris had heard.

"Alice...What is it?" he prompted, shifting forward on the window sill. She looked at him shyly, wringing her hands together.

"...I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died. I'd be a mess. Just...please don't do so many reckless things. I don't want you to die," Alice finished and looked away embarrassed. Her eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly felt his arms encircle her and pull her into a kiss.

"I love you Alice. I promise I'll be careful. I won't die and leave you alone; I'll always be with you," he whispered in her ear after pulling away. Alice nodded, in a happy daze from his actions. He suddenly stiffened and stepped away, his cat ear swivelling.

"I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I think the Clockmaker is coming back again. I knew I couldn't stay for much longer, but..." Boris pouted in an endearing way and Alice felt the urge to kiss him again, but refrained from it. Before she could do anything else though, Boris had grabbed her hands.

"Come visit me in the Amusement Park soon though! Leave right after you're done with whatever the Clockmaker wants you for...Or maybe you can come right now!" Boris said enthusiastically, gripping her hands. Alice shook her head.

"I'm sorry Boris, but I don't think I can leave right away. Julius would notice and he needs the extra help," she said regretfully, making Boris pout again until he perked up when an idea struck him.

"Well you're going to need these, right? So you're going to have to visit me right away," he said, digging into his pocket to grab something.

"What are you talking ab-WHAT, BORIS! How did you even get those? Give them to me right now!" Alice shrieked when she saw he had pulled out her panties and was currently dangling them from his finger. She lunged at him, but he quickly dodged and jumped back onto the window sill.

"You definitely have to meet me later, okay? I'll be waiting~!" Boris said in a sing-song voice, dangling her panties teasingly in front of him before jumping out the window. Alice groaned in frustration and made her way to the window, sticking her head out and looking around. He was already gone, it figured.

She heard a knock on her door before Julius' voice drifted through.

"Are you okay Alice? I heard you yelling," he said in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine Julius. I'll be down in a bit to help out," Alice said before sitting down on her bed. She wondered how she got into all these messes, but she guessed that in the end sometimes they really did have a way of working out, even if it did involve a certain perverted cat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you've gotten this far, thanks for reading! This is my first time writing for this series (and so of course I wrote a lemon right off the bat, geez), so sorry if I made any mistakes with the characters! I've read and loved the manga and dabbled a little bit in the games, but never actually played any of them. I did however see enough of the game to see a CG of Boris with handcuffs. I didn't know the whys behind the CG, but the moment I saw it a plot bunny popped into my head and I couldn't get it out and so it ended up turning into this story, haha. Anyway, as wordy as it is, I had fun writing it (but if I edit it anymore I'm going to shoot myself, bluuuh) and I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
